Same-Social
Same-Social is a same-sex/LGB community/social app in development. =Current= Example Layout Nav __TOC__ * �� User info and settings * �� Matching Date filters ** �� Date grid ** �� Date messages * �� Matching Hangout filters ** �� Hangout grid ** �� Hangout messages * �� No match ** �� Other grid ** �� Other messages * ➕ Events, Locations, Blogs, Help �� ➕ Events Locales LGB-friendly locations. * Chokladkoppen (Stockholm) Boards * Sort by: ** Distance ** Time * LGB ** "Create thread in the LGB topic" ** Gay *** "Create thread in the Gay topic" ** Lesbian ** Bi * Sport ** "Create thread in the Sport topic" ** Gym *** "Create thread in the Gym topic" * History ** "Create thread in the Sport topic" Statistics �� ♂️ Help Glossary Category:LGB Topics =BTS= Points Functionality * Each of the 3 center tabs (��, ��, ��) contain matching users. ** First, the filter settings for �� are checked. *** If both users match each other, they are placed in each others' �� tabs. ** If not, the filter settings for �� are checked. *** If both users match each other, they are placed in each others' �� tabs. ** If not, they are placed in each others' �� tabs. * Aside from user preferences, 2 other factors are taken into account when checking match. ** Each user is able to override specific users to attempt to match them in that tab instead. *** This is checked first. **** For example, if the first user matches on ��, and the other user has the override set to ��, it will not bother with checking for preferences but will place in �� immediately. **** Conversely, if a user would match in �� for both users, but one of them has overridden the other with ��, they will both be placed in �� instead. ** The other factor is profile picture. *** If either user's profile picture is empty, faceless or unclear, both users are placed in �� without checking match further. **** This is checked second. * Check match: ** Override ** Profile picture ** Preferences * Within each tab, users are grouped by distance (floor to nearest 10km?), then sorted by messages received. * Within the chat sub-tabs, conversations are sorted by: ** Unopened ** Opened ** Opened & Replied Nav * Press and hold one of ���� to set their filters. * In a conversation, pressing the user's image shows their info. Design * No profile names or profile descriptions. ** If you wish to know anything not covered in their info section, you'll have to ask. * Faceless/unclear/shirtless pictures will automatically put you in the Other tab. ** People are allowed to use any non-sexual picture, but it will net them less results. * Within tabs, users are grouped by distance (round to nearest 10km?), and sorted by #messages received. ** If a person receives a lot of messages, they are a person worth speaking to. ** Reset # every day/week? * Has a "notes" section for every user that is local, to write down impression for later. * No read receipts. * No online/offline indicators. Rating * Each user can rate another? * For each user, they can thumbs up, neutralize, or thumbs down a person in 2 categories. ** Appearance. ** Personality. * Not be able to change willy-nilly? Or only after having selected (the then unselectable if both have) met in person? Flowchart: First Use * "Please enter your user information." * "All user settings are mandatory. Using false information could get you banned." * "Note that using a photo without a clear face is unlikely to net you any matches." Ethnic Origin * "Please select your ethnicity." ** Nordic ** Germanic ** British ** American White *** > Northwestern =Pending= 15+ * Currently the app only allows 18+ users. * Could possibly make an exception for 15+ users, but only allow them to communicate among themselves? ** 15-17 ** 18-99 * Neither group can see or interact with one another.